After the Storm
by Appetence
Summary: Inspired by Mumford and Son's "After the Storm" a little Richonne fluffy one shot. I usually write smut, so this is new to me! Hope you enjoy. I obvi own nothing TWD related...


**_I'm not really sure what this is, but I was inspired by others putting their words to "paper" with the inspiration of music, so I thought I would give it a shot. I love this song by Mumford and Sons. It inspires hope amid chaos, and what better example of chaos is there than the ZA. A little Richonne fluffiness for ya. I hope you enjoy :)_**

 _"After The Storm"_

 _And after the storm,_  
 _I run and run as the rains come_  
 _And I look up, I look up,_  
 _on my knees and out of luck,_  
 _I look up._

The Hilltop held such promise. After the Safe Zone's walls were breached and the death and chaos that ensued in the time following, it appeared there was little hope left in the world. Rick's life had come tumbling down at his feet in a moment's time. Blood, fire and smoke. Death and decay in the streets. There was little worth living for after the walls fell. His son paid a hefty price, one he would pay for the remainder of his days. Rick questioned if there was anything worth fighting for anymore, anything worth breathing for. Yet, The Hilltop held such promise.

 _Night has always pushed up day_  
 _You must know life to see decay_  
 _But I won't rot, I won't rot_  
 _Not this mind and not this heart,_  
 _I won't rot._

It wasn't until after the dust had settled and the smoke cleared that the light began to break through once more. She showed him something worth living for. If Michonne could find purpose after what she had endured, so could he. Her strength and kind heart spoke to his soul. She reminded him who he was. Without her, he saw no light, no future. She opened his eyes and showed him there was more.

 _And I took you by the hand_  
 _And we stood tall,_  
 _And remembered our own land,_  
 _What we lived for._

A stranger had brought them to this place, The Hilltop. The small group obliged reluctantly to follow him here, with his promises of a larger world and a brighter future. But a future was not something Rick really believed in anymore. She encouraged him to give it a chance, though, so he did. As terrifying as hope could be in these times, he had to try. He owed it to his children, to his people, to her. When they arrived and saw the promise this place held, it awakened something inside Rick. He could finally _see_ for the first time in a long time. He saw brighter days ahead of them. The opportunity to build. He finally saw how they could become stronger as a group. And he finally saw _her_.

 _And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._  
 _And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._  
 _Get over your hill and see what you find there,_  
 _With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

Her love came without conditions. She gave more than she could ever take and did so without hesitation. She was his touchstone in the fray and stood by him despite his many flaws and mistakes. She knew him. And she loved him anyway. The realization of how much he loved her brought with it great fear, but Rick knew once it hit him that he coveted her. He needed her. And she needed him too.

 _And now I cling to what I knew_  
 _I saw exactly what was true_  
 _But oh no more._  
 _That's why I hold,_  
 _That's why I hold with all I have._  
 _That's why I hold._

He was scared once he began to realize his feelings, even more so when he learned that she felt the same. The second his lips parted from hers, the fear took him. He tried to push her away, but soon realized he couldn't be without her. Rick wondered when exactly it was that he started to fall in love with this woman, his best friend, Michonne. Perhaps it happened as she stayed by him while his world crumbled around him, while his son lay unconscious. Perhaps it began even before then. It really didn't matter, he loved her now. And she loved him.

 _And I won't die alone and be left there._  
 _Well I guess I'll just go home,_  
 _Oh God knows where._  
 _Because death is just so full and man so small._  
 _Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before._

There was so much to fear surrounding them every part of every day. But now, as he made love to her for the first time, he was not afraid. He brushed her hair from the side of her face and looked into her eyes while she saw into his soul with her own. This moment was a perfect one, and it was theirs. Neither imagined they would find themselves in such a moment again, yet here they were in this new place so full of promise, here they were as one.

 _And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._  
 _And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._  
 _Get over your hill and see what you find there,_  
 _With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

 _And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._  
 _And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._  
 _Get over your hill and see what you find there,_  
 _With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._


End file.
